Sweet Nothings
by Halcyon Spectrum
Summary: "Every touch is like a match being set off; seeing you, watching you fight is like watching a flame flicker and burn and illuminate the darkness; hearing your voice is like having the sweetest sounds wash over me and fill my body to the brim in a vibration of serenity that encases my body." M/M HARDCORE SMUT


**A/N: So, this is a headcanon that has been lingering around my head for a few days now and I decided to write something for StevTonyFest, which is today, December 1, 2012.**

**bottom!Tony and top!Steve. It's meant to be totally fluffy but there's a little angst here and there. Also smut. LITERALLY ALL OF THIS IS SMUT, IT GOES RIGHT INTO THE SEX. SO YEAH.**

**Read on!**

**~0~**

You haven't stopped staring at me since I walked through the door. I wasn't expecting you to be here, but I should've seen it coming, because you don't have anywhere else to stay. You have a little apartment that Fury gave you that was destroyed in the fight. You basically have nothing now, and yes, I feel so bad for you, _so _bad for you that I want to hold you, kiss you, make sure that you're alright.

You didn't say anything to me when I first walked in, and you won't say anything now. You haven't said much to me since the fight ended, since Loki was captured. But you smiled at me. I basically died, I fell from space and the only think that kept me from smashing into the ground without the hope of me ever being revived was a huge green monster that I would consider a great friend of mine, even though he and I haven't known each other for long. I don't make friends well, and I certainly don't play well with others. You've learned that the hard way, but I can't help it. It's something I've learned and thought was the only way to act over the span of my life.

And the first thing I saw when I was awakened by Green Guy's scream was your face. You looked terrified, extremely sad and like you were about to just break down and sob. But then you got this look in your eyes when you saw me breathe. When the air filled my lungs again, it filled yours, too. Your eyes lit up, the blue went from dark to a brilliant bright and your dark expression visibly lit up. Your face looked like you were happy with the fact that I was breathing, that I was alive. My heart was swelling enough already, and you still hadn't stopped looking at me before you smiled at me. The smile that you gave _me. _You didn't smile for such a long time, the first time I met you, you weren't smiling, and you didn't smile at all until that moment. The moment when you thought I'd died and come back to life. If you smiled in between the times, it was fake, and didn't mean anything.

You'll never really understand what your smile meant to me. It meant that somebody cared that I wasn't going to live, that I was going to cease existing, disappear from the earth forever. I was so relieved that, to you, the thought of me not living was so terrifying that you couldn't breathe until I was again.

My eyes stay on you the entire time I set my things down. I put away the suitcase Ironman suit in a little corner, where it's not supposed to go but I'll put it away properly later. I've since changed into the clothes I was wearing before the army invaded, still stained with a little blood from where Loki threw me from the window. Although it has since been draped over, it's still cold in here, my skin can feel it. But inside, with your eyes on me, I don't feel cold. I feel warm, comfortable.

I walk a little more toward you and you stay still, your eyes studying me. I can tell you're trying to study my movements to make sure that I'm going to be okay, that I can still walk a straight line.

I can, and I walk it right to where you're standing. You look me up and down, and your leg twitches like you were going to take a step toward me. We're only that footstep away from each other. I can feel your breathing accelerate and your eyes… they're big and blue, like you're drunk off the sight of me.

I suck in a breath and ask you, "Why are you here?"

Your shuddering breath comes out a little louder now and you say, "I have nowhere else to go." Your voice becomes shaky. "I don't have anything, at all."

I nod slowly. "I-I know. I'm sorry."

You don't say anything. You keep looking me up and down before you say, "Well, that's not true."

I question you with a look.

"I… I have you. I… I hope I have you." You say, and then you put your hand on my bicep and it trails down to my forearm, and you look at me like you're asking me if it's okay that you're doing this. But don't you know that it's so perfectly okay for you to do this, it's not even funny?

I whisper your name because then you clasp my hand in your larger one and it's so warm, you're so warm, and it feels so good. You look deep into my eyes and then you take my other hand.

"I… I almost lost you." You say and your voice wobbles a little on the word 'lost'. "I… don't ever want to feel that way ever again." And then you pull me toward you and you wrap your arms around my hips and connect your arms at the small of my back and you press me right up against you, holding me close. And I wrap my arms around your neck and bury my head in your shoulder, and your shoulders bob up and down a little—are you crying? Oh, _God, _please don't cry. You're so perfect in every way and perfection shouldn't hurt, or ache, or cry. I rub a soothing hand up and down your back and you tighten your grip on me. It's getting a little but harder to breathe but then you press your lips against my throat and I'm able to find the air again.

Every touch is like a match being set off; seeing you, watching you fight is like watching a flame flicker and burn and illuminate the darkness; hearing your voice is like having the sweetest sounds wash over me and fill my body to the brim in a vibration of serenity that encases my body; and having you pull me into your arms and hold me like you never want to let me go is like I'm flying into the sun, its warmth goes unmatched and I feel like I can give you every single part of me, right now, and never want to take those parts back.

I roll my neck to the side and you press more kisses up and down, side to side, on my neck, choosing every so often a place to suck on the skin you find and bite lightly into it, nipping at it softly and I let out a whimper of your name.

Your hand moves to my butt and cups it, not squeezing but letting it rest there like you're claiming me. I'm more than willing to let you claim me, make me yours.

You press kisses up my jawline and to my chin, before you stop, your lips just barely touching the skin of my chine after you kiss it. I know where you want to kiss next, and I want you to just kiss me _so _bad. You stay still, like you're contemplating how to do this and I'm close to just kissing you first, but then you lean a little forward and press your lips against mine. Your lips are soft, plump and full. We stay like that for a brief moment, just pressing our lips together, before you pull away slightly and then press your lips against mine again, this time with more force. You take my bottom lip between your teeth and pull and I shuffle a little in place. You tilt your head a little to the side, pressing your lips against mine again but his time, after a few seconds, I feel your hot, wet tongue pressing against my top lip. I helplessly part mine and I can't the moan I release when you shove your tongue into my mouth.

You obviously brushed or teeth, or were chewing gum or something because you taste like mint and something else, something sweet but I'm not sure what. Fuck, you taste _amazing, _though. I'm powerless to stop you when you grab my arms, which had previously been clinging to your back, and lift them over my head. You tug a little at the hem of my shirt before running your hand underneath it, still kissing me hard, tongue and all. You run your fingers along the reactor and tap it gently, and I never knew I was so sensitive there until you do that. I gasp into your mouth and I can feel you smirking. Your other hand joins in and you have a hand on either side of my chest, where you're rubbing slowly and dully scraping your fingernails on my skin. My shirt's becoming hotter and hotter so I help you take it off, and then you give me one last kiss on the lips before you pull away from me and step back to study me up and down.

You're drinking in the sight of my body like I'm wine or something, and I feel a sudden surge of eroticism roll through me so I take the front of your shirt and crumple some of it in my hand before pulling your toward me and slamming my lips onto yours again. The kiss is sloppy at first but then you've got your hands on my back, holding me tightly like before and you kiss my lips one more time before you press kisses along my jawline and down my neck. You find this one spot right on the side of my neck that when you kiss it, I let out an embarrassing mixture of a moan and a gasp. You smile and chuckle a little before sucking on that spot and it drives me crazy. You sink your teeth in there, nipping harder at the darkening flesh.

My hands are suddenly wandering down your body as your lips continue to move across my collar bone. I run my hands along your abs, which are still covered by your shirt until I trail my hands lower to the hem of your shirt and run my hands under it, pressing circles into your skin as I feel your broad muscles, and god, are they something. Your sculpted amazingly, like someone carved you out of marble stone. I begin to think it's impossible that you could ever be this muscular or good-looking, but then I realize that my father kind of made you that way. That thought is pushed right out of my head.

Your shirt quickly comes off and now it's my turn to step back and look at you. I could look at you all day, because you really are the epitome of beauty in human form. Your abs ripple across your tight stomach, your broad chest and pecs are just amazing. You're chiseled from your waist up to your jaw, your muscles ripple on your arms and I can't help but run my hands along your body, up and down because you somehow don't seem real, but sure enough, you are.

You pull me in for one more kiss before asking me where my bedroom is.

I lead you right to it. You shut the door behind you before turning around. I'm starting to unbuckle my jeans and you grab my wrists, easily using one hand to restrain me.

I raise my eyebrow at you and you say, "Not yet."

"Not yet? Why-?" I asked in confusion before you take my hands and place them on your pants. I run them across your thighs before coming to your crotch, and I'm very pleased to find that your very hard already, your huge dick pressing against your jeans _needing _to be free.

You look into my eyes and you don't hand to ask. I nod, before unbuckling your belt and pulling it off you. Then, I unbutton your jeans and slowly unzip them before pushing them all the way down your legs, where you kick them off. I kiss my way back up to a standing position, pressing a warm few kisses to your thighs and hips. The second I'm back in a standing position you restrain me again by wrapping your one hand around my wrists with ease, you raise them above my head and then spin me around, before you push me against the wall.

Your mouth is right on mine again, and I shift under your weight as you press your body onto mine, restricting me to the wall. I feel your hard length press against my thigh and I move a little to rub against it, loving the moan you give me.

You pull away to stare at me, looking me up and down again with your eyes.

"I look even better naked, you know." I say and you chuckle.

"I'll bet you do. But I… I wanted to do something first. That's why I didn't want you to get fully undressed, because if you don't want to do it, then you don't have to put on as much clothes." You say, a light blush scattering your face.

I cock my head to the side in wonder. "What is it?"

You look clammy suddenly, and shy. "I… Well, I was… I as on the Internet for once the other day and I found an Internet page that told me something that you're supposed to do during sex." You admit sheepishly.

And I'm not going to even begin to describe how cute you look with that blush and how adorable you calling a website an 'Internet page' is.

"What is it?" I ask, still under your grasp.

"It's… well… it's… You do something… down _there, _and you… you put your mouth…" You say, avoiding my eyes.

I smirk a little. It's so cute how you're trying to basically ask me for a blowjob, something that I will more than happily give to you.

"You want me to suck your dick?" I ask bluntly. Your eyes widen a little before shutting them, nodding your head.

You let go of my wrists and I smile, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you in for a kiss.

"Of course I will, soldier."

You look at me in surprise, but I'm not going to comment on how it should've been obvious that I'll do that for you.

I don't waste time sinking to my knees, pressing kisses along your stomach and licking around the edge of your navel. You stifle a moan when I do that, and I think I'm going to have to revisit that later.

I tongue the edge of your underwear, looking up at you. Your eyes are wide with lust and glued to me.

I turn my attention back to your underwear and I grab the edge with my teeth and pull them down. I close my eyes because I don't want to ruin the surprise of being able to see Captain America's dick, so I just help them slide down your thighs before they fall to your feet and you step out of them. I kiss back up your legs and thighs, eyes still closed until I open them.

I almost gasp out loud. You're big, _huge. _I don't know how many inches but I'm sure it's easily nine or ten. You're thick, too, and you look like you're as hard as a rock.

I take a deep breath in and say, "Just so you know, I don't have a gag reflex." It's a lie but I don't really care because I really just want you to fuck my throat as hard as you can

You look down at me with question. I just shake my head and say, "You'll get it."

I take a deep breath in before leaning forward, wrapping one of my hands around the base, which makes you let out a small growl that sounds so sexy it's not even funny.

I press a kiss to your cockhead, before flicking out my tongue and pressing that against the slit. You moan softly and your hips involuntarily thrust forward, smearing pre-cum across my cheek.

I place my hands on your hips to prevent that from happening just yet. I run my tongue along the head, before laying it flat against the underside of the head. Your hand is suddenly in my hair, the other firmly on my shoulder.

I lick my lips and get them so wet that my spit actually drips down from them before I lean forward again, squeezing the base that's in my hand and you groan. I then press my lips on the head, before leaning more forward and gulping down the head. Pre-cum shoots to the back of my throat and you moan loudly, urging my head forward with your hand in my hair. I take the invitation and go lower, slowly, swirling my tongue around your cock sometimes to help get it more wet so that I can take it all down. My lips stretch so far that they hurt. I close my eyes and let out a sigh, making you snap your hips forward and suddenly I find that I'm just a couple inches away from your base. My eyes are wide before I close my lips around you and push one more inch into my mouth, only one more inch to go. I make a gulping movement with my throat and that makes you cry out, thrusting your hips forward and suddenly you're entirely in my mouth and I gag a little, coughing too but I don't pull away, partly because I don't want to, and partly because your hand is fisted in my hair, keeping me still.

I pull back, almost letting your cock entirely out of my mouth before sliding back down a little more easily than last time but my lips still stretch uncomfortably, and then I feel your cock hit the back of my throat and I gag a little again, making saliva fill my mouth. A couple drops run from the corner of my mouth but for the most part I'm able to swallow it down, along with your pre-cum. My nose brushes the skin of your base again, and then I pull back but only halfway before I go back down, and then repeat the process a few more times. Your hand is fisting my hair so hard I feel like you're gonna pull it all out.

I hear your breathing becoming heavier, and that's when I decide that I'm going to let you throat-fuck me. I go all the way down again, this time swallowing the pre-cum that's pooling in my throat and somehow that pulls your cock a little deeper down my throat and your moan again, this time pulling my head back and sliding it back down my cock. You look down at me in surprise, and I'm not upset with this view. You're sweaty, beads rolling down your head and then down your pecs. You're breath it heavy, too, so your chest bobs up and down and it's such a sexy sight I wanna cum in my pants right here and now.

I pull back a little, in attempt to pull all the way off before going back down but you have other plans, and both your hands are fisting my hair now, pulling my head back down your cock all the way. Then they pull my head back a little and then they shove my head back down and your cock is all the way in my mouth.

You gasp my name and I squeeze your thigh, before you let me pull all the way off.

You're looking down at me and I wipe my mouth off before I meet your eyes and you look like you want it so bad, you want to get off so bad, so I say, "Use me." And you blink before grabbing my head and pulling me towards your cock again.

I open my mouth as wide as it can go and I'm greeted with your cock forcing its way into my mouth and right down my throat. I gag and saliva floods my mouth again, some dripping down my chin and onto the floor. You pull back a little before snapping your hips forward again, and then pull back and then thrust forward. You're moaning and panting, gasping and crying out as I just sit there and take it. Your cock is huge, and it's leaking pre-cum that tastes wonderful and you pull all the way out again, two strings of a pre-cum and saliva mixture still connecting my mouth and your dick. I gasp in a few breaths before you thrust forward again, your cock sliding all the way down my throat again. I couch a couple times, sucking in deep breaths through my nose and you pull back again and thrust forward multiple times. I can feel your staring down at me, the way you moan and the way you cry out when I make any sort of suction motion with my mouth and you're so close, I can feel your cock twitching and the pre-cum is getting thicker and thicker and you thrust forward and backward a few more times before you shove my head all the way down your cock, your balls resting against my chin and I close my eyes as you cry out and moan in pleasure as your cum flies down my throat, filling my mouth and I don't have a choice but to swallow it all. It's takes a couple gulps but it's finally all gone and I pull off, gasping and licking my lips before standing up.

You're still panting and shuddering and a couple light moans drop from you lips. I run my hands through your hair before I pull you in for a kiss, soft yet meaningful and you say, "I'm… I'm sorry."

I scoff. "Why? That was amazing."

You blush. "But it looks like it hurt you. The noises you were making… they were sexy, definitely but they also sounded like I was hurting you."

I shake my head. "It's fine. It's nice that you care, though."

You give another sweet smile and my heart fills with fire. You give me a slow kiss, before grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed.

I lay down underneath you and your body presses down on me. I spread my legs and you settle between them, and through my jeans I can feel you're getting hard again already. I figure that it's probably the serum.

You kiss my neck again, running your hands through my hair in a sort of sweet motion before you sit back on your heels. You're smiling down at me as you rub your hands over my body and down to my jeans. You run your hands up and down my thighs and I close my eyes, ready for you to touch me. Your hand slides up to my clothed cock, squeezing it and rubbing it and my hips thrust into your touches. It feels so good but I need more, so I buck up and whine a little, hoping you'll take the hint.

You smile and then finally pull my pants and underwear off my body. You sit back and your eyes skirt over me, studying me up and down.

"Like what you see?" I ask because I'm a cocky ass.

You chuckle and nod. "Just… loving my new drawing material."

I smile. "You want to draw me?"

You smile back. "I'd love to. Later. Right now, I…" You bite your lip before laying back down on top of me, resting your whole body on top of mine and you kiss me hard and honestly, and when I moan into your mouth your hips snap forward a bit, rubbing your cock against mine and I throw my head back and moan.

You do it again and I do it back. You rut against me and I slide my dick, that's getting slick with pre-cum, against yours and yours starts to leak out pre-cum, too. I drop my hand in between our slick bodies and grip our cocks together, letting them run back and forth through my hand. The pre-cum coats my fingers and my palm, as well as the back of my hand. On my fingers I can feel the hot and soft skin of your cock sliding back and forth against them, feel the pulse running through your cock and feel it twitch. Against my palm I feel the more familiar skin of my dick as it runs over my palm's skin.

You throw your head back and I wonder if you're going to cum a second time put then you pull away from me entirely. I stare up at you, studying your body because _God, _are _you _a sight to see.

My hand's on my dick still and I start rubbing rapidly, because I can't help how sexy you are. I thrust my hips into my own hand and gasp and moan and curl my toes into the sheets of the bed.

Your hand is suddenly on my wrist and you look deeply into me with those bright blue eyes. "_No _Not yet_." _comes your firm voice.

I'm still panting but I nod in knowing. You study me again and then say, "Turn over."

Okay, so note to self: you get assertive when you're horny.

I roll over onto my stomach and then prop myself up on my hands and knees. I feel your heat behind me and then your hands on are my ass, cupping and kneading and squeezing the flesh.

"You really are perfect, Tony, you know that?" Comes your soft voice and I whimper, because if you're going to start dirty talking then I'm just gone.

"D-Do you talk dirty?" I ask you, and you wait a moment before saying,

"I can, if you want me to."

I nod. I'd really love that a lot.

Now is the part where I'm supposed to take out the lube and condoms but I don't have any of either thing. I don't care right now, and I'm sure you don't either.

Somehow you seem to know what to do because the next thing I know, your fingers are tapping against my mouth. I open them and only one goes in, pushing back and forth just like your cock did. It makes me quiver and shake, and I want that in me again.

You add another one, and then a third one and they're all moving far back into my mouth, inching towards the back of my throat and I coat them with more saliva, and they push far back into my mouth and rub all over like you're trying to get as much of me as possible.

Finally, when you decide they are wet enough, you pull them out and I look back over my shoulder as you study them. Then, you put one of them in your own mouth, moving it around and humming as you taste me and I almost die, my hips involuntarily thrusting forward. You take the finger back out before moving down to where your level with my hole and then I realize that you might want to… you might want to…

I feel a finger press against my hole and I will my body to relax and accept it. It shoves into my hole but I can feel myself clench so hard around it I can feel the characteristics of your finger. You move it back and forth, and it burns a little but then… _oh, _but then I feel you press your tongue against the rim of my hole, right where your finger meets the rim and you tongue at it.

"Steve!" I moan and grip the pillows, squeezing my eyes shut. My jaw goes slack and I let out a low moan as you add another finger, scissoring me apart, opening me up for you and your tongue has a little more room to press in now, so it does, the wet muscle wriggling a little before thrusting back out and then back in with your fingers.

I'm almost completely gone, because not only are you hitting that hot spot deep inside me but your tongue is so smooth and I suddenly just want that, but then your fingers find that spot again and I change my mind. Both is good.

My head is buried in a pillow as I scream out in pleasure into it. You add the third finger and your tongue is pressed against my hole now, not in it anymore but your fingers are making circling motions and rubbing against my spot and making my hips thrust forward against the sheets and I am so close to cumming, _so close _that I reach behind me and still your arm.

I look over my shoulder and see you have taken you face away from my cheeks now and are looking at me with quizzing eyes, your fingers still buried inside me and I every now and then will clench around them.

"I'm-I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." I pant.

You smile and say, "I didn't know I could do that to you."

I snicker. "You definitely can. And if you talk dirty to me… well, you'll have to do it to find out." I wink at you.

You lean forward and press a kiss against my shoulder. You tell me, "I-I'm going to put it in now…"

I smile and laugh. "I'd love it if you would, babe."

You stare at me for a second, obviously caught off guard by my pet name, and I'm about to apologize when I feel your cock press against my hole. Even though I'm stretched out, I'm still not all the way ready for you and when your cockhead presses in I cry out in a mix or burning pain and desire.

I bite my knuckles and squeeze my eyes tight as you push forward, moaning softly every now and then because it must be a really tight fit.

I feel a couple tears fall from my cheeks and thank God you can't see me because then you might stop and you can't stop, Steve, not now.

You finally bury yourself in me and I shudder as I feel you.

"Does it hurt?" You ask from somewhere behind me.

I can't find my voice for a moment but I soon do and say, "A-A little. But it always does."

You pull out almost all the way before pushing back in, right up to the hilt. It feels full, complete, like you're supposed to be here, doing this.

You pull back and then push back in, this time with a little more force and then you hit that spot. I moan out an embarrassingly slutty moan and you growl, pulling back out and thrusting back in again.

I'm about to lose my power to hold myself up, and luckily you notice this and place one hand on my hip and the other on my chest to help me hold up. I find my power again and hold myself up and you thrust back in and out, making me moan. Your hands are on my hips again and I feel your body pressing up against me. I curl back into your chest as you start thrusting in and out harder and harder. I throw my head back and I find that it rests against your shoulder as you kiss between my shoulder blades, your hands still gripping my hips tight as your cock smashes into my prostate again and again.

I bite my lip as your thrusts become more shallow, like you're trying to piston me into the mattress. I cry out as you slam into my prostate, feeling your balls slap against my ass and I'm about to die, because it's just so hot and you're so big and I can feel everything you're doing to me: your hips are rolling with the thrusts, your lips are tracing my shoulders and shoulder blades and only one of your hands is on my hips now, the other found itself trailing along the inside of my thigh.

I open my eyes with a gasp and look down at how close your hand is to my dick but you're not touching it like I need you to. I thrust forward with the next thrust you bury deep inside me, and pre-cum shoots out of my cock, wetting the sheets below me.

"Oh… guh—Tony, you're so… ugh…" You're moaning lazily in my ear.

"Steve, _please, _I need to watch you… gah, I need to watch you fuck me." I whisper, having to stop mid-sentence to catch my breath as you thrust into me again.

You don't pull out of me for a second, but you flip me over and thrust into me again, laying forward and resting you head on my shoulder.

Your cock is slapping against me harder now, and you bite down on my shoulder as you grunt, your balls slapping against my ass. By now, I can feel the amount of pre-cum you've leaked is starting to drip down my crack, it's warm and it feels so good.

You're still resting a head on my shoulder as you reach in between us and grip my cock, hard. You warm and soft hand begins pumping away in time with your thrusts and I can't breathe anymore.

"F-F-Fuck, _Steve, _unngh, hmf, oh!" I moan, as if I'm a total whore, as you pump me and thrust into me.

I can't feel anything except you. I can't feel the bed, I can't feel my arms or legs, I can only feel the pleasure you hand is giving me as you pump and squeeze my cock, sometimes swirling your thumb on the head, pressing down the pad of your index finger into the sensitive skin under the head. I can feel you kissing my forehead as I cling to you, scraping my nails on your back and you cry out when I squeeze myself around you as I _almost _cum.

I throw my head back against the pillow as you drive into me again, and I don't realize that I've been missing out on how you feel for so long. Your cock is huge, I can feel it pulse when you bury it inside of me, I can feel the way your dick actually _tenses _because you can't cum just yet. I love the way it goes in and out of me, the way is slides against my walls with ease and makes a slick wet noise that I'll never get tired of hearing.

I'm on the edge, I can feel myself about to tip over but I just need you to kiss me. I want to cum as I kiss you, and so I pull you down to meet my lips as you pump my cock and finally, _finally, _I cry out into your mouth as I feel cum spray out of my cock, white, thick strands coating your hands and my chest and stomach. I clamp down so hard on you that you have to stop and moan back into my mouth with me.

I start panting as my dick twitches, still lazily dripping cum but not going limp just yet. You still haven't cum, and you seem like you're about to pull out so I say, "Just keep going."

"Hmm?" You ask.

"Keep fucking me. I love how you feel, it's so amazing, _Steve, _please keep going."

You nodded and press a kiss to my forehead before pulling out and slamming back in, and I didn't realize how sensitive I'd be so I moan and whimper as you fuck me, the walls of your dick colliding perfectly with the walls of my hole and you're still stabbing my prostate and my toes are curling to hard into the bed, I wouldn't be surprised if the sheets ripped.

My body rolls as you slam into me, still stroking my cock even though i've already cum but I'm still rather hard, and the sensations are shooting off inside me as my prostate continues to take a batter from you.

You let go of my cock and grab my hips then, pumping in and out of me harder than before and stabbing my prostate harder and harder as I reel in the sensitivity, and then you let out a moan, squeezing your eyes shut and moaning loud and long as I feel your cum fill me up, warm and nice, and then I feel it start to drip down my cheeks and my thighs as you pant, letting go of my hips and slowly lowering yourself on top of me as you pant, struggling to earn your breath back.

We stay like that for a while, trying to get our breath back and then you pull out of me and your cum does too, and I frown a little because I really liked the warm feeling it gave me.

I open my closed eyes and meet your sentimental blues.

"That… Steve, that was… Thank you." I said, and you give me another award winning smile that makes my body melt for you.

"Thank _you, _Tony."

"For what? You're the one who just gave me the best fucking I've ever had."

You look at me with sudden worried eyes and say, "Thank you for not… dying. Because… I don't think I could've lasted in this world with another person that I care about leaving me. I mean, I lost my home, my friends, my life… _everything."_

"Steve…" I whisper and you shush me with a kiss.

"Thank you. Really."

You sit back and hold a hand out to me. "I think we need to go take a shower."

I nod and get up, holding your hand as your wrap a free arm around my waist as we walk toward the bathroom.

"So, does this mean you want to move in?" I ask.

You chuckle. "Y-yes, if that's okay."

I smile, feeling my heart do something stupid like beat faster, as I say, "Oh, that's more than okay."

Because you'll never know how truly okay it is, that you'll be here, with me, all day, every day. You're in for one hell of a ride, now, Rogers, but it doesn't matter. I know that you're willing to stick it out. You never give up. I love that about you.

Actually… I think I might even be falling for you.

But if I ever say that out loud, I'll be _damned _if I let you tell a single living soul.

**A/N: So, there you have it.**

**I wanna thank everyone that's reviewed my other stories, really. You guys are amazing! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this, because I did! Oh, and happy Stony Day!**


End file.
